Donna Troy
Earth-One / Post-Crisis / New Earth # Roy Harper - Serving together as Teen Titans, these two shared a first date, and a first kiss. (Teen Titans #19, 1967, Teen Titans: Year One #5 (2008). The two were clearly an item when the Titans reunited years later (Teen Titans #44 (1976) - 53). This relationship was apparently over by the time of the next incarnation of the Titans series came about. (New Teen Titans #1 (1980). # Terry Long was a college professor when Donna was a student, who became her boyfriend, and later husband and father of her son, Robert. They later divorced. # Kyle Rayner - Donna, as Darkstar, first met Kyle Rayner during a conflict with the powerful Psimon (New Titans #115, then Green Lantern #57, then New Titans #116 1994). Their love story unfolded primarily in the pages of Green Lantern. It started in issue #58, as Donna helped Kyle move into his new Greenwich Village apartment. Kyle and Donna grew closer, and finally shared a first kiss under the mistletoe (Green Lantern #59). Their first official date (on the moon) was unfortunately interrupted when Kalibak attacked (Green Lantern #61). Kyle and Donna continued to date and their relationship seemed to be progressing (Green Lantern #61-69 and New Titans #117-130), despite Kyle’s slight immaturity and Donna’s slight apprehensions about trust in relationships. Then in Green Lantern #70, everything came to a head. Donna caught Kyle sketching a naked woman in his apartment – a woman he was obviously attracted to. Donna was hurt and felt betrayed, partly because Kyle neglected to tell her about it. Kyle and Donna remained Titans team mates (although not a couple) until the team broke up (as depicted in Titans Secret Files #1). While New Titans ended with issue #130, Donna returned to the pages of Green Lantern (issues #73-75) to help Kyle resolve an intergalactic conflict involving Darkseid’s son Grayven. By battle’s end, Donna gave up her Darkstar identity alltogether to live her life as a normal woman. After Donna and Kyle re-examined their lives, they realized they cared for each other quite a bit and decided to resume their relationship. Donna and Kyle became closer than before; Kyle expressed his love and gave Donna a necklace made from his power ring energy as a sign of that love. (all in Green Lantern #78). Their bond strengthened as Kyle bonded with Donna’s son, Robert (Green Lantern #82) and Donna met Kyle’s mother (Green Lantern #88). In Green Lantern #89 (1997), Donna received horrifying news: her ex-husband, Terry and son, Robert, were killed in a car accident. After getting this news, Donna left Kyle and withdrew from their blossoming relationship (detailed in Green Lantern #90). Kyle and Donna’s next confrontation in Wonder Woman #125 was awkward and painful. But Donna and Kyle have since talked and sorted through their relationship, to some extent. Although they still have feelings for each other, they have decided to remain friends (as seen in JLA/Titans #3, Titans #6 and Green Lantern #118). Donna and Roy rekindled things years later (Titans #1-25, 1999). Donna’s memories had been mystically restored, and she was questioning her own identity She entered into a wild affair with Roy. Once fully restored in Titans #25, Donna broke it off, admitting that she had just been looking to test her boundaries. Yeasrs later, after Donna was brought back from the dead, she and Roy admitted they still loved each other, even if no relationshp came of it. She was also the object of the affections of Jason Todd at one point, during Countdown. Rebirth # Roy Harper and her had a thing for a while (Titans: Rebirth), before ending it again.